The Shadow Stalkers
by amizoicite2003
Summary: Hardy Boys. Callie/Frank, Iola/Joe, OC/OC, and many more. Summary sucks I know, but please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Joseph "Joe" Hardy glared at the assassin who had killed Iola. His fiancéé, his love, and the only woman he had true feelings for. Longing to kill him, but he couldn't since he was tied to a post with a bomb strapped to him, he glanced at his brother, Franklin "Frank" tied next to him, Chief of Police Ezra Collig, some police officers, Ned Nickerson, Kevin Knightly, Darren Fortune, Chester "Chet" Morton, Allen "Biff" Hooper, Philip "Phil" Cohen, Tony Prito, Samuel "Sam" Sylvester, Georgia "George" Fayne, Elizabeth "Bess" Marvin and Vanessa Bender, all tied to posts with bombs strapped to them in one line. Their fates were in the hands of the "Boss", who lead this whole group, and at the press of the button in his hand and the bombs would blow. "Boss" lifted his hand, and just as he was about to press the fatal thing that would end their lives, something extraordinary happened.

Throwing knives flew threw the air, cutting the ropes, and defusing the bombs at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

The Shadow Stalkers dropped seemingly from nowhere. They had appeared about a month ago, and had helped the boys on this case, occasionally pasing them notes by writing things down on papers and giving them to the boys, but they always wore the dark blue cloaks with the hoods. Five of them. The boys never really liked them, since the number 5 reminded them of the day Nancy Drew, Callie Shaw, Iola Morton, Kimiko and Dong Yi Mannering died in a bomb, 2 years ago.

The Shadow Stalkers readied their weapons – swords, throwing knives, a bow and arrows, a slingshot, _fans_ , for some weird reason, and _ribbons_. Most of them, Frank confirmed, were weapons used by French musketeers in ancient France, in the time of King Louis XIV.

Clashing swords and shouting men. Fans popping open and closed, men being yanked off their feet and landing in the dirt.

Rocks bouncing off armor and swords and knives slicing through leather, ridding some soldiers of their weapons.

"You keep getting in the way." 'Boss' snapped as he faced off with the leader of the Shadow Stalkers but got no response except for a hard shove that sent him flailing to the ground.

Just then a loud gasp came from one of the other figures then the four other shadows all shouted in unison "Watch out!"

The leader looked around in just enough time to see a soldier swinging a deadly sword its way. It quickly leapt to the side and attempted to spin out of the way, but the sword sliced straight through the hood.

Everyone around suddenly froze and the whole area fell into a stunned a silence as the dark blue fabric dropped to the ground and long black waves spilled over the Shadow's shoulders. Her sapphire – blue eyes flashed with the intensity of a wildfire as she faced the stunned assassins. The Hardy Boys and their friends knew this girl well. _Very_ well.

"Kimiko?" Phil whispered as he saw his younger cousin who was supposed to be dead but was standing in front of him, alive and well.

Kimiko clapped slowly, a smile creeping up her face. "Congrats, Bossie. You found me."


	3. Chapter 3

"One of the Shadow Stalkers is a girl!?" one of the assassins cried in astonishment.

"Actually," Dong Yi said as she pushed her hood back. "We all are." then she undid the button of the cape and let it billow to the ground.

A moment later, Iola, Callie and Nancy had also removed their capes and now all five girls were standing black shirts, black pants, and butter – smooth zipper boots with small heels.

"Yo, Bossie. Nice to see you again." they all rolled their eyes sarcastically. Callie and Iola's hair were in buns at the top of their heads, and Nancy had cut her shoulder – length hair into a bob that ended at her shoulders. Kimiko's hair was spilling over her shoulders, let out from its bun when the assassin had cut her hair tie. "Well girls, A+, A, B+, B, B-, C+, C, C-, or did I do awfully and get a effing D?" Kimiko drawled. The girls looked at each other. "A+" they choroused. Callie pretend – fanned herself. "What about mói? How was my throwing knife stunt?" she batted her eyelashes. Kimiko grinned, opened her mouth to say something, but caught 'Boss' running away with his assassins. "Oh no he won't." she said, and before anyone could say anything, she had shot an arrow with deadly precision and it pierced his shoulder. _A fatal blow but could be treated._ Frank noted approvingly. The girls made quick work of the underlings and then straightened themselves and turning to the people they loved.

Phil was the first to react, followed by Vanessa, Bess and George. "Kimi. Di." he whispered disbelievingly, hugging the twins. "Nance!" Bess squealed, crushing her best friend into a bone – crushing. Nancy laughed and hugged her back. Then she heard a curse. "Shit! I left my stuff back at the cave!" Kimi took off running.

Reaching the peak of a windy peak, Kimi and Di threw themselves over the edge. Bess and Vanessa screamed in fright. Then they heard a shout. "Yo, Cal, Iola, Nance! We're not bringing these stuff up for you!" peering over the edge, the girls saw a tiny ledge, which led into a small cave. Nancy grinned and leapt off with a whoop.

Shaking their heads, Callie and Iola gestured for them to follow, and led them to a small hole in the ground, through a dark passage, and into the cave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bess POV**

I stared around the small cave in shock. Small it may be, but it had everything needed for a teenager like me. Probably Kimi's doing. That girl can make the most out of cow dung. Quickly tuning in from my look around the cave, I heard Chet asking Callie whether she needed to bunk at the Morton's house like she had done so many times before she 'died'. Callie's parents had died a couple years earlier than Callie in a car crash, and she had been living with her grandmother who had died a year after Cal disappeared. I had seen the Shadow Stalkers at Old Mrs Shaw's funeral, and all of them had bowed their heads.

"Nope." Callie answered. "We bought the apartment next to yours, Frank and Joe, and we'll live there."


	5. Chapter 5

_A few months later..._

 **Phil POV**

We headed to the girls' apartment. Aunt Kikyo had been very surprised to see her daughters alive again, but hadn't been very happy about the fact that they wouldn't be living with her anymore. Suddenly Van stopped. "Hear that?" she whispered, and we all listened. Sure enough, a faint sound of music and singing was coming from the girls' apartment.

 _I walked through the door with you, the air was cold,  
But something 'bout it felt like home somehow.  
And I left my scarf there at your sister's house,  
And you've still got it in your drawer even now._

 _Oh, your sweet disposition and my wide-eyed gaze.  
We're singing in the car, getting lost Upstate.  
Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place,  
And I can picture it after all these days._

 _And I know it's long gone,  
And that magic's not here no more,  
And I might be okay,  
But I'm not fine at all._

 _'Cause there we are again on that little town street.  
You almost ran the red 'cause you were looking over at me.  
Wind in my hair, I was there, I remember it all too well._

 _Photo album on the counter, your cheeks were turning red.  
You used to be a little kid with glasses in a twin sized bed  
And your mother's telling stories about you on a tee ball team  
You taught me 'bout your past, thinking your future was me._

 _And I know it's long gone  
And there was nothing else I could do  
And I forget about you long enough  
To forget why I needed to..._

 _'Cause there we are again in the middle of the night.  
We're dancing around the kitchen in the refrigerator light  
Down the stairs, I was there, I remember it all too well, yeah._

 _Well, maybe we got lost in translation, maybe I asked for too much,  
But maybe this thing was a masterpiece 'til you tore it all up.  
Running scared, I was there, I remember it all too well._

 _Hey, you call me up again just to break me like a promise.  
So casually cruel in the name of being honest.  
I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here  
'Cause I remember it all, all, all... too well._

 _Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it  
I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it  
After plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own  
Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone_

 _But you keep my old scarf from that very first week  
'Cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me  
You can't get rid of it 'cause you remember it all too well, yeah_

 _'Cause there we are again, when I loved you so  
Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known  
It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well_

 _Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all  
Down the stairs, you were there, you remember it all  
It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well_

Bess looked thoughtful. "Kimi wrote this when she was in highschool. When Brian broke up with her." George confirmed. Vanessa looked at her in surprise. "You actually remember?" "How could I not, she played it all day." George groaned at the memory. "She swore she was gonna beat up Brian for hurting Kimi and making her listen to the same song for hours on end." Bess grinned.


End file.
